1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for shearing the legs from meat carcasses, and more particularly, to an automatic shear which positions the carcass legs relative to a shearing blade in such a manner that the legs are sheared at the hock thereof.
2. Problem to be Solved
In a meat packing facility, animal carcasses are suspended from their hind legs on hooks carried on trolleys which roll along an overhead carcass rail. The trolleys are continuously driven along the carcass rail to move carcasses through the facility from one processing station to another. One step in the processing requires the removal of the legs from the suspended carcasses. Automated shearing of carcass legs is desirable. However, a perceived problem which has been an impediment to the development of such automated systems is the accuracy required to shear carcass legs at the hock portion thereof. The term "hock", as used herein, is defined to mean the joint bending backward in the legs of cattle, horses, bulls, oxen, etc. Another perceived problem in the industry is the force exerted upon the carcass rail by a stationary shearing apparatus as it attempts to shear off the legs of a moving carcass. The trolley carrying the carcass continues to move as shearing apparatus attempts to shear the carcass legs. Thus, the shearing apparatus prevents the carcass from moving while the trolley continues to pull the carcass away. Such a situation can also cause forces to be exerted on the shearing apparatus. Such force can result in damage to the carcass rail, its drive system and the shearing apparatus resulting in breakdown of these machines. Such breakdowns are detrimental to the productivity of the processing plants and account for high maintenance costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated leg shearing apparatus that accurately positions the carcass legs within a shearing region of the apparatus so as to ensure that the legs of the carcass are sheared at the hock thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated shearing apparatus that reduces the forces applied to it and the carcass rail during the shearing process.
A feature of the present invention is a carcass leg engager which accurately positions the carcass leg within the shearing region to facilitate shearing the carcass legs at the hock.
Another feature of the present invention is a freely moveable frame, that moves substantially parallel to the carcass rail which supports a shearing assembly, such that the frame travels with the moving carcass during the shearing process.
An advantage of the present invention is that the accurate positioning of the carcass legs within the shearing region ensures that the carcass legs are sheared at the hock.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a minimum force is exerted upon the carcass rail, its drive system and the shearing apparatus during the shearing process.